


Chores

by wholesome_pokemon_content_only



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, y’all this family is cute let’s stop the hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_pokemon_content_only/pseuds/wholesome_pokemon_content_only
Summary: 7 year old Hop refuses to make up his bed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> kate is the name of hop’s mother. this isn’t my headcannon. its someone else’s who let me borrow it for this story.

* * *

Kate walked into hop's room and asked,

"Hop, why haven't you made up your bed?"

"My hands weren't made for making up my bed" Hop exaggerated.

"Hmm, okay well I was thinking about taking you out for ice cream, but since your bed isn't made up, it looks like we aren't getting ice cream" Kate said with a smirk.

"Ice Cream?!" Hop exclaimed.

"Yes, and if you pick up all your toys, I'll let you have two scoops." Kate said.

Hop got up from his desk and immediately picked up all of his toys and made up his bed. He put on his shoes and said he was ready to leave for ice cream.

* * *

“I love you, Hop.” Kate said.

”I love you too, mommy” said hop, still eating the extra scoop he didn’t need.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all, this family is beautiful and i love them. this is my first fic and i hope you like it!


End file.
